


Flashing Lights

by fruityfruityfruitloops



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, As I've Taken To Calling Them, I'm Complete Zowen Trash At This Point, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Zachowen, Zowen, zachwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityfruityfruitloops/pseuds/fruityfruityfruitloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach gets pulled over on Halloween, wearing a compromising costume. Officer Grady shows varying levels of enthusiasm for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Lights

Zach sighed as he saw the red and blue flashing lights in his rearview mirror. Great. This was just what he needed. He knew that cops were on high alert on Halloween, but this was a little ridiculous. It was only 9:30, so most trick-or-treaters had gone home already, and the parties were just starting to hit their full swing. Plus, he was only going about five miles per hour over the speed limit. And he felt that the skin-tight “sexy police officer” costume he had on was not going to help matters. He heard that cops always took that a bit personally.

He pulled over to the shoulder and parked the car. At least it was late enough on a back road that no one was driving by to see this. That would have been embarrassing. Although the costume was much more embarrassing. The high shorts stopped at about mid-thigh, and left very little of what was actually covered to the imagination. He frantically tried to pull the legs of the skimpy outfit down, trying to cover up as much skin as possible.

The officer stepped out of his car and walked slowly up to Zach’s car. He was tall, and lean. His uniform fit him well, displaying a broad chest and a flat stomach. When he showed up at Zach’s driver side window, he gave Zach a thorough once-over, smirked, and said “Cute outfit,” in what was probably the most condescending and charming tone he could think of. Zach blushed furiously, cursing silently. ‘Officer Grady’, as his name tag read, was the kind of guy Zach liked: cocky and gorgeous. He had a gorgeous shade of dark red hair, alarmingly green eyes, and the kind of body that made your heart do cartwheels. He was the type of guy that you couldn’t imagine until you saw him, and once you did you knew that he was perfect.

“Eighteen, huh?  Have you been drinking tonight?” he asked in that same snide tone. He leaned over the window, his eyes staring straight into Zach’s. In a brief, unconscious flash of imagination, Zach imagined him shirtless. It was...arousing, to say the very least.

“Uh, no, I haven’t, Officer Hot-I mean Grady! I said Grady!” He quickly corrected himself, but it was too late. The cop snorted derisively, and Zach ran through every curse word he knew as he blushed even more.

“Freudian slip, huh? Sounds like lowered inhibitions to me. Sorry kid, I’m gonna need you to step out of the vehicle,” he said, a grin on his face. Zach turned off the car, unbuckled his seatbelt, and stepped out. The cold air made his nipples perk up immediately. Officer Grady unclipped a breathalyzer from his belt. He held it up in front of Zach’s face. “I’m going to need you to blow on this until it beeps, okay?”

Zach nodded quickly, put his lips around the breathalyzer’s tube and blew. And during the four seconds it took to complete the test, a connection was established.  The officer watched Zach blowing the breathalyzer, and couldn’t help but imagine those beautiful lips wrapped around something else of his. And Zach, beginning to shiver in the night air, began to imagine himself wrapped up in Officer Grady's arms. Or cuddling in bed with Officer Grady. Or underneath Officer Grady in bed. Despite his best efforts to stifle the situational escalation in his head, Zach could feel himself growing hard.

The machine beeped, and Officer Grady examined the display. "Huh. You're clean, kid. I guess you're just kind of dumb. All right, now-" he stopped short as he caught sight of Zach’s erection. "I, uh...I...is that for me?"

Zach’s nerves got the better of him and he started babbling. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just been a really long time since I've gotten any kind of action, and I've sort of got a thing for guys in uniform which is why I wore this, because I figured that there would be other guys who were into uniforms, and that would be a good jumping off point, but it turns out that people don't like skinny cops, they like the big, muscular, beefy cops like you-I mean, not like you, like, um, like other cops, I didn't mean-"

He was caught off by Officer Grady pulling him in for a deep kiss. He still tried talking for a couple of milliseconds, but as soon as his mouth caught up with his brain, he got into it. Officer Grady was holding him close, hands pressed into his back, and Zach’s were pressed up against Officer Grady's chest. The cop's tongue pressed its way into Zach’s mouth, gently teasing Zach’s into action.

Zach had to suppress a whimper as Officer Grady pulled off slowly, his breathing heavy. “I could totally get fired for this,” he said softly, his words tickling Zach’s lips.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Zach replied. His boldness surprised even himself.

Officer Grady grinned, somehow looking impish and adorable at the same time. He let go of Zach and pulled out his notebook, scribbling something out. “If you wanna pursue this further, meet me here at 11,” he said, ripping out the page and handing it to Zach. He gave Zach one more deep, passionate kiss, then began walking back to his car.

Zach glanced at the address, then looked back up at the retreating officer. “Wait,” he called after him, “what did you even pull me over for?”

Officer Grady responded without even turning around. “Broken tail light. Get it fixed. And don’t wear the damn costume tonight.”

* * *

Zach pulled up to a little house in the middle of a residential street. And it truly was a little house. It was almost more like a little cottage or a hut. Most of the street was dark, lest errant trick-or-treaters think that they were still open for business. The house that Zach was parked in front of had lo exterior lights on, but there was some filtering through the curtains in the front window.

He got out of his car, an odd combination of excitement and nervousness and pre-regret brewing in his stomach. He hurried up to the door, but hesitated before knocking. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves, rapping on the door.

It was a few seconds before Officer Grady opened the door, but Zach was immediately relieved when he did. He was half-expecting him to still be in the cop uniform, ready for some sort of domination sex, but he was only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Glad you decided to come,” Officer Grady said with a grin. “Come on in.”

He held open the door as Zach entered cautiously. “It’s…nice,” he said, taking it all in. “It’s small, but I like it.” The living room opened up into a kitchenette, and there behind a half opened screen Zach saw a small bedroom. But the entire place was…homey. It wasn’t at all cramped. There wasn’t a lot of furniture, but it appeared that there didn’t need to be, as all the bare essentials were there.

“I call it my ‘bungalow’,” Officer Grady said, striding into the living room area. “I don’t really need a lot. I really wanted a small house with a big yard so that I could get a few dogs and let them have some space to run around. I’m kind of an animal lover.” He flopped down onto the love seat and patted the spot next to him. “Come have a seat,” he said.

Zach complied, sitting somewhat uncomfortably next to Officer Grady. None of this was going as he expected. “I figure we should talk this out before anything happens. I hear way too many cases where guys just assume that what they’re doing is okay and go way further than their partner wants. First off, do you have any questions?”

“Um, one,” Zach said. “What should I call you? I still only know you as ‘Officer Grady’.”

Officer Grady laughed. “Shit, I totally forgot about that. Owen. Call me Owen. And I call you Zach, right?”

“Yeah. Zach. That’s good.”

“All right Zach. Let’s run through this. I figure we make out a little here, just to get a rhythm and a mod set, then we take it to the bedroom. Then we blow each other and fuck. Do you top or bottom?”

“I, uh, bottom,” Zach said. He was sort of unnerved by Owen’s frankness. It was unusual, but not unwelcome.

Owen stroked his arm comfortingly. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. That’s why I want to talk this through first. The last thing I want is to do anything to make you uncomfortable. I mean, why bother having sex if we’re not bot enjoying it?”

“It’s not that. It’s…I guess I’m just not used to someone making so much effort to make sure that it goes well. I’ve hooked up with a couple of guys, and they jus sort of go at it like animals. But I get it. It’s not totally great with them.”

“That’s why we do the talk,” Owen said with a grin. “Just in case things get weird, we should have safe words. If one of us uses ours, the other one stops immediately. Sound good?”

Zach nodded. “I’ll go with…’gray’.”

“All right. Mine’ll be ‘raptor’. Ready to get into it?”

It was Zach’s turn to grin this time. “Hit me with your best shot.”

He bore down on Zach, and the two started kissing passionately. Their lips moved in sync, their tongues flicking in and out of each other's mouths. Owen was forceful, but not aggressive. He had a sort of gentle strength, like he was firmly guiding Zach toward satisfaction. Owen broke off, their foreheads still connected. "Are you ready?" he asked gently.

"Yes," Zach breathed. Owen stood up, taking one of Zach’s hands in his and leading him into the bedroom. He stripped off his shirt and slid off his sweatpants as he went, revealing a body that left Zach speechless.

“Care to join me?” he asked.

Zach nodded again, numb. He dropped his pants and slowly pulled off his shirt, wishing that he worked out more. Owen didn’t share his sentiments. “Gorgeous,” he said quietly, leaning into kiss Zach’s neck. His hands gently caressed Zach’s body, lovingly grazing over every inch of exposed skin. Zach’s head rolled back, allowing Owen greater access to his neck. Owen, never letting his lips leave Zach’s skin, lowered Zach onto the bed, straddling his legs.

Owen finally sat up and rolled back on his knees. “May I?” he asked gently, his fingertips at the hemline of Zach’s boxers. Zach nodded mutely, and Own slowly peeled off Zach’s boxers. He sat there and admired Zach, then leaned forward and kissed him again. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, his lips brushing against Zach’s. He kissed Zach’s lips, then kissed his way down Zach’s body. He looked at Zach, smiled affectionately, then began sucking.

Zach gasped as Owen’s hot mouth enveloped the head of his hard dick. Owen began moving up and down slowly, his tongue dancing delicately on the sensitive ridged edge of Zach’s cock. Zach moaned in ecstasy, his back arching. One of Owen’s hands held Zach’s hip, while the other explored his smooth stomach.

The sensations running through Zach’s body were heavenly. Every place where Owen touched tingled, his touch electric. Zach unconsciously gripped at the sheets on the bed. Owen’s mouth was working miracles on Zach’s body, as shivers ran up and down his spine. Before long, he had to sit up and stop Owen. "Wait," he panted. "I don't want to finish just yet. It's your turn now."

They rolled over and Zach kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. Then he kissed his way down Owen’s chest, pausing to worship Owen’s abs. He then leaned back into a kneeling position and with a quick breath, pulled off Owen’s boxer briefs.

Owen’s huge dick burst forward, standing straight up, ready to be enjoyed. Zach gulped with anticipation, looking at its size and girth. Owen took his hand, his face full of concern. "You don't have to if you're not ready, Zach. I understand."

Zach looked at him and smiled. "I'm ready. Just a little intimidated". He leaned forward and kissed him one more time. He then took Owen’s erect cock in his hand, stroked it a couple of times, then leaned over and put his wrapped his lips over it.

Owen moaned exactly as Zach had when he had sucked Zach. Zach was surprised to find that it was surprisingly instinctual. He slowly began moving up and down Owen’s thick member, his tongue gliding down the shaft. Owen moaned again, and ran his hands through Zach’s hair. Zach kept sucking, taking in some of Owen’s pre-emptive fluids. He pushed down further, only to discover that he had no gag reflex.

Owen gasped, and loudly said "Fuck! Oh, FUCK! Raptor. Raptor!" He grabbed the sides of Zach’s head and guided him back up. "Holy shit, Zach," he whispered, breathing heavily. "Why didn't you warn me that you could deep throat?"

Zach blushed. "I didn't know that I could until just then."

Owen laughed softly, then leaned in and kissed him, his tongue exploring Zach’s mouth. He pulled back suddenly. "What is that taste?"

Zach blushed even further and said quietly, "You."

Owen grinned cockily. "Damn," he said, "I taste GOOD." He slammed his lips back against Zach’s, and their tongues grappled. Owen pushed Zach down until he was lying flat, and then held himself above him, still kissing, their erections rubbing against each other.

Zach pushed against Owen chest gently so that their lips disconnected. "I'm ready for it." Owen grinned and reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a condom and some lube. He rolled on the condom, lubed himself up, and positioned himself on top of Zach.

Before he entered, he looked at Zach. "If it starts to hurt, let me know immediately," he warned.

Zach nodded. "Do it," he said. And with that, Owen pushed inside of Zach.

Zach gasped immediately. Owen stopped just as quickly, but Zach shook his head. "Keep going," he said. Owen began again, very aware of how tight Zach was. He was considering stopping again, but was surprised to find that he was all the way inside.

"Open your eyes, Zach," he said gently. Zach did, and a look of comfort entered his face and their eyes connected. "That's it," he said with a soft smile. "I'm all in." He leaned forward and kissed Zach’s perfect lips.

Zach smiled as they disconnected. "It's time for the fun part, then," he said with a devilish smile.

Owen grinned. He liked confident Zach. It was, well, hot. Owen pulled back and started really fucking Zach. He started slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Zach. But when Zach started moaning 'faster,' Owen picked up the pace. He eventually settled into a steady tempo. Zach, meanwhile started passionately kissing Owen’s neck, with occasional moans mixed in.

Zach moaned again as Owen was fucking him. He had never felt this way before. It was a mixture of passion and lust. He could feel Owen slamming into him, his thick cock slipping in and out of him. He looked into Owen’s eyes and cried in a desperate voice "Faster, Owen. Fuck me faster!" A look of animalistic frenzy entered Owen’s eyes as he complied, ramming into Zach with seeming reckless abandon.

That was what did it for Zach. He managed to pant "O-Owen, I'm-I'm-" and shot his load all over his torso. Owen moaned, pulled out of Zach, and came all over Zach’s stomach and chest. He collapsed next to Zach, both of them panting heavily. They looked over at each other, and shared a closing kiss, both passionate and romantic at the same time.

“So,” Owen asked in between deep breaths, “how do I stack up with the other guys?”

Zach laughed lightly. “No comparison. You blew them all away.”

Owen reached over and pulled Zach into him, Zach’s face snuggling against his heaving chest. “You’re damn right I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not even sorry. I'd never really had an actual OTP until I saw Jurassic World. As soon as Owen announced himself as the Alpha and Zach looked away blushing, I knew they were meant to be together. Let me know what you think.


End file.
